


Chronicle of God's Eyes

by OverExposed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Friends to Lovers, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, NOT Religious, not a love story but a story with love, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 18:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12488200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverExposed/pseuds/OverExposed
Summary: Dean Winchester's mother died on Thursday. On Tuesday his father left him. Saturday was spent searching. On Wednesday he met the Angel of Thursdays.





	Chronicle of God's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a while so this is a bit of a mind jumble. We just read Chronicle of a Death Foretold in my english class and I loved it so much I wanted to get back on the horse so to speak- if the horse is writing that is low-key heading for impending writers block and abandonment.

On the day his mother went to Heaven, Dean Winchester, at six years old, was considered the smartest kid in Mrs.Singer's first grade class and everyone knew it. Mrs.Singer would give Dean math worksheets that she'd usually reserved for the third graders she tutored Wednesdays after school. On Thursdays the kids in room 67a would be told to write a story about their upcoming weekend plans. Dean would usually write about his young brother, Sam. Yet on this particular day Dean was sat at his desk, radiating from him was that sort of silence that has really never been silent as long as someone was listening. Fortunately Mrs.Singer was listening. 

She looked over his shoulders, his little hands shook as they scratched the lead of his pencil to paper. There on his paper was quite possibly the most disturbing drawing she'd seen in her thirty-two years of teaching at Lawrence Elementary School. An elongated flame in the center of the lined paper, if one squinted they could just barely make out the pair of yellow eyes that would tract you across the room, eyes that caused Mrs.Singer's bones to quiver.

"Dean?," She said "What do you have here buddy?" The boy even at the tenderness of sixth heard the shake in her voice. He didn't mean to scare her. It was just, when he thought about his weekend he knew that it involved fire and the non apostolic eyes. Dean Winchester knew to be scared but when the eyes screamed as a banshee might in the hours before the death of a young matron the warning fell on deaf ears. 

He looked up, his eyes reflecting the forest amidst a great rainfall.

"He's the one that killed mommy."

"Dean, your mother is probably just outside the school, only ten minutes until our day ends! Then it's Friday!" In the minutes leading up to the bell Mrs.Singer busied herself with tasks she'd never had bothered with when her mind was at ease. And for the last ten minutes of class on that fateful Thursday Dean did not fall into her line of sight even once.


End file.
